Lonely Stars
by Late Night After Hours
Summary: Solo wants to understand the source of where Geo gets his strength from. He decides to do some research on bonds and Link Power. Meanwhile, Luna wants to take a walk outside. The two bump into each other and Solo decides to ask her questions, this eventually leads to the two of them *ahem* "bonding". This kind of bonding Solo doesn't mind.


**A/N: This takes place after SF3. I ship Solo and Luna, though exactly why I am not sure, maybe it's because of all the scenarios I think of for them, it's a mystery to myself honestly. I know they're young, too young to have sex you may say, but whatever, it's a fanfic, and I want my OTP to share a sexy night together. Enough of that, let's get on with it.**

Solo growls angrily to himself, another fight against that accursed MegaMan, and it ended like it usually does; Solo losing. The Murian kicks a nearby rock in frustration, he doesn't understand, how can he not win? He's so skilled, so fast, he fights with so much power! Yet…it seems that he can't overcome his biggest obstacle. He stopped caring about getting even long ago, at this point, all he wants to do is defeat Geo Stelar, and of course, rip the Mu Metal right out of him. And he comes so close every time too! But today, today he almost had him! He had him pinned in a corner, he was could feel the taste of victory, he could feel the blood on his hands, and he could feel the metal piece, which rightfully belongs to him, in his hand.

But no, none of those things happened. Solo is starting to even lose hope that it ever will happen, even if he came close today, he reminds himself that he came close every other time too. His confidence is slipping, which is unusual, he's quite sure of his strength and skills.

'Yet they're not enough.'

If he's so strong, then why does he only come close? If he's so strong, then why does he lose? If he's so strong, then why does he lose hope?

"Bah, what am I thinking!" He says out loud, "I will crush him next time!"

Laplace's buzzes are heard, Solo scoffs, knowing that Laplace's attempt to cheer him up won't work. Laplace never cheers Solo up, most of the time all the Wizard does is spout the same old "you can do it" and "maybe next time" bull. When it isn't any of that, Laplace scolds Solo, only lightly, telling him that he's "stressing too hard" or "taking the lose too close to heart". Sure Laplace is right, Solo believes most of the time that some day he will poses the Mu Metal, his rival down on his knees before him. But some days Solo finds himself doubting, that he will never win, that it simply isn't meant to be, that maybe Link Power is more powerful than he thought.

Solo feels almost sick just thinking of that, any sort of bond is a huge no-no for him, people are cruel, people use and abuse. Humans are terrible he always remind himself, he's better off alone. But then he asks himself, if Geo's main power is drawn from Link Power, then is there perhaps a chance that perhaps some people out there truly can care? Geo seems to care for his friends very much, so much so that it seems when the boy so much as thinks of his friends his power increases. Solo saw this firsthand, it's sickening, but it's also intriguing. There's a high chance that Geo's friends will leave him, betray him, yet he still fights tooth and nail for them, he still goes out of his way to protect them.

There has to be something more to this bonding thing. Despite the sickening feeling Solo has, he knows that if he wants to defeat his rival, then he's going to need to understand him more. The best way to defeat someone is knowing their weakness and using it against them. It could be dirty, and Solo likes honorable fights, but it can also be used as a tactic. He's decided. He's going to need to gather some information on how this whole bonding thing works, and when he sees Geo next time, he'll destroy it from within. As much as he respects Geo, that much he'll give him, he also wants to destroy him, retrieve the Mu Metal, and show him one and for all that bonds are a waste of time, and that loneliness isn't a bad thing by any means.

* * *

Echo Ridge is quiet, it is rather late after all. Most people are asleep now, it may be summer, but many residents still have work, their children looking forward to play the next morning when the sun is up. There is one person in particular who is up, Luna Platz. She sits at her window, gazing outside into the night sky. She doesn't feel at all tired, if anything, she feels very awake. She accidentally slept in yesterday after a long night of waiting online shopping, so today she woke up in the afternoon.

She sighs, and a Vogue speaks up. "Luna, don't you think it's getting a bit late?"

Luna leans against one cheek, "Yeah, but I'm not tired. I want to go outside."

"Outside? What for?"

Luna shrugs, "I just want to go out and take a walk. It's such a beautiful night!"

"Yes, but walking around late at night is also dangerous, anyone can come up from behind and take you!"

"I know, I know. But…" she couldn't find any other words to say, instead, she stands up. "I want to go out."

"Luna," Vogue warns.

"I'm sure it'll be fine! Come on, let's go see what the night has to offer!"

"This is a bad idea…"

* * *

"I told you it'll be fine!" Luna merrily walks along a path, gazing up into the night sky. "It's even more beautiful!"

"Yes, yes," Vogue says. "Now let's get back home! You know you're not supposed-"

"Hey, let's go to Vista Point!"

"Luna!"

Luna treads happily, her step turning into a small skip as she makes her way toward the popular stargazing spot. Once she arrives, she is greeted with a popular view that she and many others frequently enjoy. She can see her school, but her main gaze is that above in the sky; the stars.

"Oh, Vogue, it's so pretty. It's been a while since I came here."

"Luna, someone is coming!"

The platinum blonde turns her head around and sees a familiar figure. It's that white-hired boy, Luna can't recall his name, but she recognizes him easily as that jerk who tried to kill her friends.

"I see someone else is here already," he speaks.

Luna isn't sure what to say, looking into his eyes, she feels nervous. He is a threat, right? Or is he okay right now?

He takes a step forward, "You are one of Geo Stelar's friends, are you not?"

Luna finds her voice, "Yes. And you're that boy who hates friendship."

Solo walks closer, stepping next to Luna. He doesn't want to do this, he despises himself for even coming up with this plan, but, it'll hopefully be worth it in the end. "So, tell me about your bond with Geo Stelar."

Luna frowns, unsure what to say, "Well, we've known each other for a while, he wasn't too fond of me at first, but we became good friends."

"And what does your Link Power do for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you feel anything?"

"Um, I don't know. I mean, our Link Power has helped Geo a few times overcome obstacles."

"I know this, but what about you? What do you gain from it?"

"A good friend! Several good friends! We're all quite close, and we care for one another."

"Hm, you guys care about each other."

"I'm guessing there's no one you care about, huh?"

"What gave you that assumption?"

Luna gets more serious, "Why are you asking me all this? Are you trying to get something from me?"

"I want to understand Link Power, I want to see it and gain knowledge on how to use and destroy it."

"Well I'm not helping you, especially if all you want to do is destroy it."

"You are going to help me."

"No way!"

"You don't understand."

"No, I do understand! And I don't condone this sort of action! If you want to make friends just to betray them then you'll never understand Link Power! I'm sure Geo will be more than happy to be your friend if you want."

"I don't want his friendship, the mere thought of having that sort of bond makes me ill."

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way, you're missing out. Humans are social creatures, and I'm sure people would love and respect you too if you gave friendship a chance."

"I doubt I'll receive anything from anyone besides angry glares and name calling. I don't trust anyone."

"You need to give people a chance, because you'll never defeat Geo unless you have something you're actually fighting for. I don't know what happened to you, but I can safely say that you have my sympathy."

"I don't need your sympathy."

"Then I'm sorry you feel that way. Now, unless you have anything worth saying, leave me alone. I want to enjoy my night."

Solo narrows his eyebrows, he keeps his gaze on Luna, who is looking up into the night sky. Vogue's voice is heard, she scolds Solo, "Luna said leave her alone, don't be such a creep!"

Solo grits his teeth, he remains patient however. "Okay, Luna, I want to have a bond."

Luna turns her head to Solo, "I don't believe you."

"I'm sorry."

The apology surprises Luna, "Oh, uh, it's okay. Hey, really, it's fine. You don't have a reason to apologize to me!" Although she said it, she doesn't believe her own last sentence. Of course he has a reason to apologize! He has several actually. But she was hoping to make him feel more at ease by saying that.

Solo moves a little closer, "I need your help. I don't mean to pressure you, and you can walk away if you wish, but I honestly do desire to learn about bonds, friendship, and the sort."

Luna still doesn't quite believe him, but perhaps she can teach him a few things and he'll actually change his mind? Solo meanwhile can't help but mentally pat himself on the back, he has her right where he wants her, tonight he will understand bonding, and then he'll destroy Geo Stelar.

"Alright," Luna agrees. "I'll help you out."

Solo takes a deep breath, it is requiring a lot of patience for him to convince himself that this is a good idea. He still feels physically sick, but his mind is reminding him that this is a good idea. Solo was never the one for manipulating others, but tonight, that'll change. He steps forward, and brings her into a hug. A million sirens go off in Solo's head, he almost feels like he may vomit, but he powers through it. Luna meanwhile feels rather shocked and flustered, this is most certainly not what she expected! But she returns the hug, perhaps Solo really is just confused?

Solo backs off, Luna speaks. "Um, what's your name again?"

"Solo."

"Okay Solo, I'm Luna Platz!"

Solo stares, "Nice to meet you, Luna."

Luna smiles, "So, how are you doing? Is there a reason you came here?"

"I like to come here sometimes," he keeps an eye on her when she turns her head back toward the sky.

"It is nice here."

Solo tries to think of words to say, he doesn't really know where he should go with this conversation, he isn't used to speaking to others. Perhaps a compliment?

"You're very pretty," he says.

Luna feels a blush cross her face, "Oh! Thank you!"

Indeed, despite the fact that he didn't care for her of whatsoever, he does find her rather cute. The past year Solo has noticed himself becoming a little curious about girls. He finds himself sometimes taking walks, although he prefers to stay away from society and humans in general, the few times he does come around others he always glances at females, just small looks. It seems that males and females are shaped a bit differently, and he isn't sure exactly why, or what purposes these differences have. He almost feels ashamed to admit that a few times he's wanted to touch a girl, just to feel her, know what's underneath those clothes.

Luna glances at Solo, "Is something wrong?" She noticed her is starring at her, luckily it is her face, she feels a little creeped out but she has a feeling that he has no idea how to interact with others.

"It's nothing, it's just, you're really attractive."

Luna feels a warning go off in her head, but she suppresses it, again, he may just not know. "You're not so bad yourself."

"You sure? A lot of people used to tease me because I look so different."

"Well, sure you look different, but that makes you special! Also, your eyes are a nice shade of red."

Solo feels almost excited, no one has ever complimented him before. "You really think that? No one has ever said something like that to me before."

Luna cocks her head, really getting a good look at him in the moonlight, she does find him a little cute. His eyes, although scary, almost have a sort of romantic look to them. She can't describe it, he's scary, but also attractive. "I think you're nice looking."

Solo almost wanted to smile, he mentally scolds himself for eating up her compliments. "It's quite hot out," he says.

"Yeah, it is summer."

Solo reaches a hand behind his back and scratches his head, "Is it considered strange if people remove their clothing?"

Luna feels herself grow anxious, "Um, yes! That would be very inappropriate!"

"Why is that?"

"Because…because it is!"

"How strange, why must we hide our bodies?"

"Because we have things we don't want others to see."

"Like what? I don't understand."

Luna couldn't believe the conversation she was having. Being young, she herself only knows so much, she knows about bad touching, she knows where babies come from, but she doesn't really know what men look like, and she doesn't plan on finding it out anytime soon.

"Well," she begins. "Everyone has certain body parts, and people generally prefer not seeing them."

"Is everyone different?"

"Well, in a way, but the biggest differences lie in men and women."

So there is a difference. "What are those differences?"

"I don't exactly know. Just don't take your clothes off, pervert."

"I wasn't going to take it all off, and what is this pervert?"

"You if you take your clothes off!"

"Okay, sorry. Jeez. Again, I was only gonna a bit off."

"Oh, okay, that's fine. I guess."

"You sure? You seem nervous."

"No, just keep something around your waist."

"Alright," Solo reaches at his body suit's zipper in the back, he begins to unzip the outfit, revealing a sweater beneath, but he keeps the lower half of his outfit intact. Luna glances from the corner of her eye, she watches as he removes his sweater as well, he wraps the sleeves of his outfit around his waist, and Luna can see how toned the boy really is. She is impressed, from her limited vision, she can see that Solo is rather thin, but toned, he must work out, and he must do it often.

"Um, you look very nice," she finds herself muttering.

"What's that?" Solo asks.

"Nothing."

There is a moment of silence, Solo looks up at the sky, and back down at Luna, "You can get more comfortable too, if you're feeling too hot."

Luna blushes, "No!"

"Alright, sorry."

Luna, feeling that another short pause is going to approach, speaks to avoid just that. "So, do you work out?"

"I'm constantly training and running around. Every day I train, trying to improve my fighting skills."

"You are quite…muscular."

"I keep in shape."

"It's impressive, especially for someone our age, how old are you?"

"Fourteen, and you?"

"Twelve."

Luna wants to look, she wants to turn around, and look at his bare chest, but she also doesn't want to, it's not right. "That's neat, no one else I know looks like you."

"I'm aware of this, I'm the freak with the white hair, the red eyes, and the tattoo, I get it."

"No, not that! I mean, no one else I know has muscles."

"Doesn't everyone have muscles?"

"Not like…that."

Solo looks down at his own body, then back up at her face, "Is this a good difference?"

"I guess so, it's just, well, a lot of boys my age are still developing. You already began yours I'm guessing, you even have a deeper voice."

"My voice changed when I was about twelve, I wasn't sure why."

"It's called puberty, we learned about it in school."

"Puberty? Is this the first stage of becoming a grown up?"

"Basically."

"What other changes are there?"

Luna thinks back, she remembers the day her class had to split, girls in one room, boys in another. Luna had to watch a video on female puberty, discussing the kind of changes she and her fellow girls will be expecting sometime soon. Then the next day they switched, it was an awkward video, learning about boys. One can say that video is what made the elementary children all lose their innocence, but Luna knows it's important to know these things.

"Well, I know boys begin getting body hair."

Solo is curious, "Body hair? I have noticed a bit of hair growing down below."

Luna feels her face get red, "Um, yeah, that happens."

"Interesting, so one day, I might have a mustache."

Luna feels a little more at ease now, she can't help but chuckle. "Yes, Solo, one day you may have a mustache."

"What's so funny?"

"You're such a serious person, yet, just the way you talked about getting a mustache, I don't know, it was funny!"

Solo doesn't quite understand, "Alright. What about girls?"

Luna feels embarrassment creep back inside her, "Um, well, we thin out in some areas, and then we, um, we get fatter in others."

"This explains why adult females typically have larger chests, why is that?"

"I think it's to nurse a baby."

"Nurse a baby?"

"Yes, women give birth and then feed their children milk."

"I never knew that. So how do we make babies?"

Oh boy, Luna was hoping he wouldn't ask this one. "You really know nothing?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you."

Luna sighs, "I'm not sure if I wanna say…"

"Why not?"

"It's just not my place, your parents should be telling you."

"My parents are gone, I have no one."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, now tell me, how do humans make babies?"

Luna sighs, "Okay, it involves a man and a woman."

"Okay, and?"

"They…well, they have sex," her face turns a deep shade of red just saying that word.

"Sex?" Him saying it only made her feel even hotter. "What is that?"

"I can't say anymore, okay!"

"But I need to know."

"I'm sorry Solo, but it's a very sensitive topic for us normal people at my age."

"Hm, I don't see why. If you spoke about it in school then it must be important."

"It is important, but it's something usually adults do."

"I'm not asking you to show me what it is, I'm asking you to tell me what it is."

"I just did, it's how adults make babies."

"Yes, but you didn't explain how sex is done."

"Stop saying that word!"

"You said it."

"It's naughty!"

"Then why did you learn it in school?"

Luna feels frustrated, "Fine! A man takes his…thing! And he puts it inside a woman! There I said it!"

"He takes his thing? What thing?"

"The thing that men have that women don't!"

"I don't know what that is."

"Oh my goodness," Luna puts her face in her hands. "Your…your penis! Okay, I said it!"

"I don't know what that is either."

"It's the thing you have between your legs!"

"…Oh, I think I know what you're alluding to."

"Yeah."

"But, there's a few things there."

"Solo, stop! I don't need details!"

"But you already know what I have anyway."

"Yeah, but I don't want to hear it."

"So, what do girls have in that area?"

"A hole."

"A hole? Just a hole?"

"Well, no."

"Then what else is there?"

"Skin, there's a hole and there's skin, lots of it."

"Hm, interesting. So, if I were to put my penis inside your hole you would get pregnant?"

Luna feels beyond embarrassed at this point, she can't even look at him anymore, "The hole is called a vagina."

"That alone creates a human?"

"Well, there's more to it."

"Explain."

"There need to be stimulation, and then the boy releases a liquid inside the girl and there's a chance she may become pregnant."

"So, there's no guarantees."

"No."

"Does this create a bond?"

"It could, usually it is something two people do when they care about each other."

"Hm, I want to try it, will you have sex with me?"

Luna decides to face him directly, she smacks him, but only his chest, "No! Are you crazy?!"

"A simple decline would've been better."

Luna's face is still red, but now, she gets a good view of his body. She couldn't help but trail her eyes up and down. All this talking may have made her embarrassed, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't also interested in sex, especially because it's supposed to feel really good, or so she heard anyway.

"I'm sorry for flustering you," he apologizes.

"No, it's fine," Luna looks down at the grass below.

"I understand it's something you don't want to talk about."

"It's just…I only recently learned about it. I've heard of it before, they have movies showing these things and all, but I never thought much about it. Honestly, I'm kind of curious myself."

Solo takes a step closer, "If you want to change your mind, I'm up for it. I want to know more about bonds, and if this is a form of bond, then I'm okay with bonding with you."

Luna finds breathing harder, butterflies danced in her stomach, she then finds herself in Solo's embrace, pulled tightly against his toned chest. She wraps her arms around him as well, her fingers touching his smooth back. She feels Solo's one hand going lower, she had a fear that he was trying to touch her butt, and while he is indeed touching her butt, it seems like his intention is to actually pull her in closer, their bodies now right against each other.

Luna feels herself grow a bit nervous, the biggest offender here being that their crotches are touching. She nearly gasps when she feels his lips kiss her ear. She is quick to shout, "What are you doing?!" Yet she doesn't struggle.

"I think I once saw a sex scene in a movie before, and in it, the man was kissing her ear. I think kissing is what two people do when they care for each other, right?"

"Are you implying you care for me?"

Solo doesn't answer, instead, he keeps his soft lips at her ear, giving it small kisses. Luna's blush has yet to cease, and she feels almost longing now, she likes his kissing, it's sweet.

Then, she feels a twitch down below in between her legs.

Solo thinks back to the movie he watched long ago, what else did he do? It was a dark and short scene, but he was sure that he was licking her ear? Is licking okay? He decides to risk it, and his tongue comes out and he begins to slowly lick her ear.

In response, Luna gasps, immediately she feels her body turn into jelly. She tries to pull herself closer to him, honestly the licking he is doing feels very sensual, for the first time, Luna actually feels what she describes as being turned on.

Solo meanwhile assumes that he's doing the right thing, she had gasped earlier, but she is pulling herself closer, so he continues, swirling his tongue all around her sensitive ear. He begins feeling a little odd himself down below. He's been getting funny feelings in that area about four or so months, he always ignored them, but one day he was sitting, casually playing Burger Quest, when all of a sudden he realized that the thing Luna called his penis got bigger, and harder. It confused him, he remembers touching it through his clothes, the sensitive skin sending him small amounts of need. He wasn't sure what he needed at the time, but he is sure of what he needs now.

He has been ignoring his sexual urges, the mature part of him desired to have children. Of course, Solo doesn't want children, but with his interests piqued so high, no way is he going to let Luna walk away without at least learning a thing or two via actual experience.

Luna can feel something below, something rather hard brushing up against her. She tries to back off, but Solo pulls her back in. This time, their lips met. Part of Luna wanted to leave, she knows this is wrong, this is wrong on so many levels, but another part of her genuinely enjoyed this, and with her mind being almost as curious as Solo's, she decides to kiss him back. Neither of them really knew what they were doing with the kiss, they tried to keep their lips together, parting a little, it was somewhat working.

Luna pulls away, Solo speaks, "Mind if I move your shirt a little?"

"For what reason?"

Solo begins to kiss her neck, causing Luna to give in again, her body feeling limp. He places many small kisses up and down, occasionally stopping to just breathe on her. It seems that his breath alone made her shudder. "That reason," he declares.

Luna takes a moment to think, does she really want this? If she takes off her shirt then that's that. There's no turning back after that. "If we're going to do this can we at least go behind something?"

Solo turns around and glances behind them, there are several bushes, a small forest area rests behind them. He grabs her hand and walks her over behind the bushes, the two get on their knees. The moonlight still casts a nice glow on the two, allowing them to see each other perfectly. Luna breathes and reaches for her shirt, slowly, she begins to pull it above her head, revealing a small, blue bra underneath. Solo's intrigue heightens even more, but he keeps it slow, she is still nervous, even more so by the looks of it. He wraps his arms back around her and brings her close again, his lips head to her collar bone, this is the other area the man in the movie kisses, right? It seems to be it. Solo does as he did with her neck, he begins to leave many kisses along the bone, every now and then he would stop to just breathe. Luna's head goes back, her back arching forward, it's obvious at this point, she does want this.

Solo decides to take it a step further, he pushes her down into the grass, looming over top of her, now on his hands and knees. He can see that her face is all red. He debates on what to do, he has her here, but should he remove the rest of her clothing? Is that acceptable? Should he kiss her some more? He decides to explore, his hands reach down to her body, she closes her eyes briefly as he moves his hands up and down starting from her collar and down to her stomach. He has most interest in her bra, he desires for it to come off.

Luna can see him touching at her chest, she knows he wants. She moves back up, sitting, he moves back as she reaches around behind her and undo the strap. It comes off, and Solo is greeted with two small mounds. She lays back down, he gets back over her. He grabs at her breasts and squeezes lightly, Luna doesn't feel much from it, but she then notices Solo beginning to move downward, placing his body right on top of hers. She spreads her legs apart, allowing him to get between her. He aims back down at her ear, his one hand going up and down the side of her body. She squeaks the moment she feels his tongue at her ear, kissing and (mostly) licking at her skin. It feels incredible.

Solo begins to feels a little needy down below, he moves his hips against hers, grinding a little. Her arms go around his back, hands feeling his toned muscles. Both of them can feel heated sensations down below, something about what they are doing feels right. Luna still feels a tad uncertain, meanwhile Solo is still mentally kicking himself for allowing himself to be so close with another human. Despite those ongoing thoughts, the two do what they can to suppress them, now knowing that lust is slowly but surely taking over their bodies and minds.

Solo has had enough, he sits back up on his knees, Luna takes a hint at what they are going to do next. The Murian reaches down at what remains of his outfit and begins to untie the sleeves, letting them fall loosely against his sides, then he begins to remove what remains of his outfit, and Luna now knows that under that Solo wears nothing. She was expecting briefs, boxers, heck even underwear, anything! But instead she got an eyeful of his genitalia, and it caused her insides to do a flip.

He can see her reaction, he doesn't understand why she is reacting this way, but he reaches down and locks lips with her once again, hoping to ease her small stressful moment. It seems to work, and Luna even reaches for her tights, pulling that down once they released. Solo watches as the tights slowly are removed, revealing only a small pair of blue underwear. The Murian feels his chest tighten with excitement as she grabs at it, and slowly, very, very slowly, begins to remove that as well. He grins once they came off, and now he gets a view at her own genitalia. He is confused as to where this hole is, but he guesses that there's more to it than upon first glance.

Luna lays back down, she keeps her gaze off to the side where the bush is, her legs are spread around him, and she reaches down and pulls apart her lips, revealing the other bits that Solo didn't get to see upon first glance. Curiosity still resides in the Murian, he reaches down and begins to gently touch a small bump.

"That thing is very sensitive," she claims.

Solo cocks his head, he gets down so now he is on his stomach, his face right before Luna's private area. Now what? He is sure there's something more, or does he go inside her?

"If you can," Solo listens closely at her words. "Can you, maybe, lick me down there?"

"Where at?"

"I don't know, everywhere?"

Solo edges closer and remembers her warning about the small bump: it's sensitive. So he'll start there. He reaches his tongue out and begins to lick at it, right away he feels Luna shake a little, a small breath escaping her body. The woman in the movie did the same thing, so this means he's doing the right thing, he's guessing. He continues his tongue's assault, flicking it up and down along the sensitive skin. Luna has her arm over her face now, the other off to the side, digging at the dirt. He grabs at her hips and pulls himself as close as he comfortably can, his whole mouth now on top of her clitoris, allowing his tongue to swirl around and around it. This action causes Luna to arch her back up, her fingers digging deeper at the dirt. He doesn't stop, he keeps going, her breath quickens.

"Oh my!" She shouts, trying to keep her voice down. Her other arm that was on her face leaves it and also digs its way into the dirt, not even caring that she is getting the filth under her nails. Her clitoris is pulsating, she feels what she thinks is liquid spilling out of her vagina, her body gets even warmer, and she moans out. Solo understands that she is feeling pure pleasure, he backs off, leaving her looking disappointed. He is back on his knees before her, Luna looks at his penis closely, it appears to be moving slightly, throbbing with need most likely. She watches as his fingers go back down below and she feels one finger probe at her entrance. Her initial reaction is to tighten up, but she tries to remain calm, after all, he seems to be bringing her great pleasure despite the fact that earlier he had no idea what a vagina even was, let alone know what sex even is.

"You're very wet," he points out.

"Yes," she answers. "I'm supposed to, I'm lubricated, so now you can enter me," she said those words but she isn't sure if she is truly ready or not.

"Alright," Solo moves his hand up and gripes the base of his penis, he presses it up against Luna's vagina and attempts to push his way in. Luna can feel herself beginning to burn as her inner walls stretch, Solo on the other hand can feel tight walls wrap around him, and it feels incredible.

Luna grits her teeth, it hurts a little. Solo looks down, she said earlier something about movement, he's guessing he's supposed to move. He moves his hips back a little, he goes back so far before pushing himself back in, he sees Luna's face below twisting to that of an expression of pain. While he honestly doesn't care for her well-being of whatsoever, he is curious as to whether or not he's doing it right.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"It burns, but I heard it may hurt a little for the first time, I will get used to it, just keep moving."

Solo grabs at her hips and continues doing what he was doing earlier, moving back, and then back forward. He quickly feels his skin get more and more sensitive, and in no time, he gets a rhythm going. He then decides to change his position so that he is looming over her again, now on his elbows before her, his face mere inches away from hers. He aims back down at her ear and proceeds to lick it, this time, he begins to nibble a little as well.

Luna's pain is subsiding, pleasure takes over, she releases a small moan as she feels the tongue trailing all around her sensitive ear, his hips hitting against her body. She reaches up and wraps her arms around his back once again, bringing him all the way down so he is once again directly atop of her. Her nails dig into his back, causing a bit of pain for Solo, but nothing he can't handle, he just focuses on thrusting his hips up and down, hoping that he is causing friction against her sensitive bump. This time, Solo is the one to release a small groan, feeling himself growing more and more heated, his groan goes in her ear, and something about that only causes Luna to spasm more down below.

He nibbles tenderly at the top part of her ear, a small flick of his tongue, and back to it being a nibble. He can feel her nails dig deeper and she stifles out a cry of pleasure. Soon, Solo finds himself going over the edge, he can feel something stirring in his lower belly, his testicles getting sensitive, and then he spasms inside of her. Luna is also spasming, her back arching yet again, she calls out his name, and feels her whole body quiver.

Just like that, it is over, Solo finishes it with one final thrust, and then he stays atop of her, catching his breath. She also attempts to catch her own breath, and then she finds Solo leaving her, getting up and putting his clothes back on. Luna follows suit, reaching for her outfit and redressing herself,

"That was amazing," Luna says. "I think I had an orgasm too."

"Is that what that was?"

"Yeah, but you should feel proud! You gave me a good time!"

"So I did," now fully dressed, Solo stands back up.

Luna does the same, "So, still interested in bonding?"

Solo thinks for a moment, what was even his goal again? Why did he want to bond in the first place? He grins, if this is what bonding is, then he can get used to it.

 **A/N: Vogue and Laplace are still there, but they have no idea what is happening, hence why they were silent during the whole thing. I'm sure Wizards don't know much about human sexuality.**


End file.
